Gwalethian Global History
There are various nations across all of Gwalethia; each with their own unique histories. Here you will find a brief but expansive global history, recorded from various parties across the world, and brought together by Aeternaea. This history has been released to the western nations, unbiased, and with minimal edits, in order to ensure that they all know about the past, present, and possible futures. The Chaos Epoch (100,000,000 Pre-∈ to 200,001 Pre-∈) Nearly nothing is known about the Chaos Epoch. Not even Aeternaean scholars have been able to find anything conclusive about this period of time. The only reason it exists is due to theoretical evidence supporting it, and the idea that something must exist even further back than the mythological epoch. The Mythological Epoch (200,000 Pre-∈ to 51,091 Pre-∈) The Mythological Epoch is named as such as there exists little to no solid evidence or wisdom that supports the ideas that we know today during this period of time. Aeternaean scholars have found only records from third parties that claim certain mythological events have transpired here; ranging from divine intervention, to warring nations. However, due to the fact that there is nothing solid, anything in this period can merely be attributed to as a "myth" or "legend." No known nation can claim to have solid knowledge of this epoch. The Ancient Epoch (51,090 Pre-∈ to 17,552 Pre-∈) Pre-Aeternaean Age (51,090 Pre-∈ to 26,874 Pre-∈) This era is named as such due to the fact that although Aeternaea has solid evidence of what occurred prior to its creation, it refuses to release this information to the western nation; even within Aeternaea, only the most loyal, devout, and dedicated scholars and priests are privy to this information. Founding of Aeternaea Age (26,873 Pre-∈) Not much is known to the west about the founding of Aeternaea, but what is known is that they've existed since this time period in one form or another. Start of the Frozen Age (Date Lost to the West) The exact cause and beginning of the Frozen Era is unknown to the west, and any solid information on it has been sealed away by the Eternal Throne of Aeternaea, allowing for possible theories to pop up globally. It is important to note that as per the amount of knowledge available to the Western Nations of S'Kar, there serves no conclusive proof that this event truly occurred at the same scale as some would think. With the above in mind, the Mokrani believe that this Frozen age was ignited by the awakening of their god, Khutankhan, whom they consider to be the god of winter. Following his rise, they believe that Gwalethia began to freeze over; or at least, the known world. With this in mind, they assume that this was also the "Golden Age of the Primordial Cold Beastmen", where they were a more dominant race in their known world. Age of the Ancestors (Date Lost to the West) Under the assumption that the Frozen Age truly did occur, it would have led to major ecological changes in which portions of Gwalethia were frozen over, which would cause a drop in populations of certain species and races, whilst other races; such as the Cold Beastmen. The Southern Beastmen believe that the Cold Beastmen, whom were supposedly specifically adapted to survive in these cold climates, came to be the ancestral race to their species, due to them also adapted to survive in the cold. They also believe that they expanded across borders, stretching wherever the colder climate reached; spreading across their known world; but being unable to penetrate locations that held warmer climates. It is their view that they were able to overpower populations that could not compete with them for the dwindling resources. Their oral tradition dictates that the Southern Beastman's population continued to rise throughout this time period in many places across their known world, out-competing many races for power, resources, and territory. It is interesting to note that these same traditions also state that they were assumed to be the dominant race in the ecosystems that they were present in. The Lost Epoch (17,551 Pre-∈ to 9,401 Pre-∈) The Lost Epoch is perhaps one of the many different epochs that are of active interest to Aeternaea; due to the fact that no western nation existed at the beginning of it, but by the end of it; many younger civilisations began to come into existence. End of the Frozen Age (9,982 Pre-∈ to 9,901 Pre-∈) What ended the Frozen Age is also unknown to the Western Nations, but they believe that whatever the cause was, it ended with the glaciers receding in the polar directions. In S'Kar itself, wide swaths of land became open to permanent settlement, nursing the progenitors of what would become the majority of the current nations there. End of the Age the Ancestors (Date Lost to the West) Going back to Mokrani oral traditions, they believe that they were then forced to contend with growing communities of other races; such as humans and elves, who were further supported by the growing warmth in the climates - which eliminated the Cold Beastman's weather advantage. This, in their assumption, led to the fall of their "Golden Age" as they failed to stem the growing waves of competition. In terms of the survival of these Cold Beastmen, due to the rise in temperature, they were ill-adapted to survive in many locations - leading to mass extinction, which the idea that a few survived in the southern portions of S'Kar; eventually evolving into what we call "Southern Beastmen", or "New Cold Beastmen" today. The current Southern Beastmen believe that they split into several smaller varieties of Beastmen; being more diminutive than their predecessors - but being more adapted to survival. It is important to note that all of this information is not to be considered solid fact, and is merely a retelling of their oral traditions and tales. The Classical Epoch (9,400 Pre-∈ to 1 Pre-∈) The Classical Epoch would be the last one prior to the current Epoch that we live in. In this epoch, many different civilisations began to grow across the Western Continent; leading to an increase in competition, creation, and ideas. From the view of the Far-East, it was truly surprising to see the many new nations that came to exist. The Great Winterborn Revelation (approx. 800 Pre-∈) Around this time, a Southern Beastman known only in Mokranshi as the "First One" has a religious experience in which he purportedly contacts the Mokrani god, Khutankhan. Through this encounter, he is allegedly taught the Winterborn rite, a magical ritual that converts the subject into a biological entity with extreme cold weather adaptation. Following this revelation, the First One begins to proselytize among the mastogor tribes, founding the Cult of Khutankhan. From what can be recorded, it seemed that the earliest of the First One's followers become the seers, tribal religious officials responsible for communicating the will of their god to their followers and to induct new devotees. Having been taught how to replicate the Winterborn rite, the number of Winterborn continues to climb even after the First One's passing, ensuring the survival of the cult. The Founding of Mokranshi (660 Pre-∈) Following the "Great Winterborn Revelation", the Cult of Khutankhan supplants ancestral veneration as the dominant religion among the mastogors. Following this, a number of seers and matriarchs are brought together by a shared religious identity and form a pact of common defense and interest among the mastogor tribes. This loose association is considered the foundation of the Confederacy of Mokranshi. The Ancestor Bargain (612 Pre-∈) Despite the rapid growth of the Cult of Khutankhan among the Southern Beastmen, a few ancestor cults remain within the mastogor community. Unwilling to forgo their faith by acknowledging the religiously-backed pact of Mokranshi, these reminding holdouts put the young nation's future into question. In order to remedy this crisis, a council is called between the two religious groups. The Khutankhanites are headed by Farseer Iwakane and the ancestor cultists are represented by Matriarch Akeuri. It is during this meeting that the so-called "ancestor bargain" is struck. In exchange for acknowledging the supremacy of Khutankhan and the legitimacy of the pact, the cultists are permitted the continued reverence of their ancestors. However, the ancestors must be treated as subservient to, or intermediaries of Khutankhan. Akeuri and the cultists accept the terms, ensuring the continued survival of Mokranshi. This policy of religious syncretism within the Khutankhanite religion becomes the precedent for the future spread of the faith. The Expansion Epoch (0∈ to Present) The Expansion Epoch (∈) is the current epoch in which the world resides. It had been named as such due to the unprecedented actions on the Western Continent of S'Kar, in which new, younger nations began to unify and work as independent nations rather than tribal ones. In this epoch, these nations each have unique goals, views, and ideas on the world; and are all striving to expand in one way or another. The Age of Growth (0∈ to 952∈) During these centuries the nations of the Western Continent experienced unprecedented growth and expansion, with many new nations being formed out of smaller ones. The Fy'Rho'ii Banishment (103∈) Following a failed insurrection by the Fy'Rho'ii, the Eternal Throne banished them from the Eastern Continent; forcing them to travel to the west as they were given no maps, directions, or tools to travel in any other direction. As a result of this, they've since lost any knowledge of how to travel East. The Carpathian Foundation (412∈ to 600∈) 412∈. The Carpathian Tribes unite in a grand alliance and begin expanding. This is generally considered the origins of the modern Carpathian Federation, it is seen as the beginning of modernisation for the Carpathian peoples. Around 600∈. 62 lords and princes pledge allegiance to Prince Lukash the Great at the Summit of Rhonria, forming the present-day Carpathian Federation. The Founding of Albionica (662∈) King Alfred the Founder defeats the Albionican Kingdoms at the great Battle of Towbray and quickly goes on to found the Kingdom of Albionica at the grand city of Frigatus. With 80,000 combatants, Towbray is the largest battle to ever occur on Albionican soil, and one of the biggest battles in S'kar. The Age of Kingdoms (953∈ to Present) Following upon the many national formations during the Age of Growth, this period of time is known for the formal formation of nations; through conquest, diplomacy, treaties, and other means. The vast majority of nations that were formed resembled kingdoms. The Lokhaven Settlements (1109∈) In this year, Lokhaven established a trade colony on the South-Eastern Islands of S'Kar. It is unknown to the west precisely what sort of deal they must have arranged with Aeternaea to be granted passage through the Great Blockade, but what is known is that they possess a great deal of goods and services, and are willing to trade them all with the western nations. It is important for any western nation to note that Lokhaven exists merely as a trade port in their western sphere, and will never enter into any treaty that would compromise this. Additionally, they will always refuse to use titles when in discussion with an outside nation; preferring instead to use exact names; this is due to their culture valuing equity among all participants in a deal. The Journey West (1110∈) In this year, Aeternaea had sponsored a group of adventurers to travel throughout the Western Continent in order to gain a better understanding of the nations located there, it has been dubbed, "The Journey West." The first stop on the journey was the young nation known as Seclen, a beastman nation located on the northern borders of S'Kar. The journey itself was fairly uneventful in comparison to what was expected. The second stop on the journey was to visit a reclusive nation known as Ptumeria, however this trip turned out to be a surprise to everyone.